LatestNews
Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000). Any such reports will be removed. Please list rarest sightings at top rather than alphabetically. Note that records submitted here may be added to the London Natural History Society database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting your news here you are agreeing to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. Thursday 2 September 2010 * Rainham Marshes: female Hen Harrier on silt lagoons at 09:30 (no public access), male Marsh Harrier over Wennington, 3 juvenile Ruddy Shelduck on Aveley Pools from the new hide at 12:00 (Londonbirders Twitter). * Alexandra Park: Spotted Flycatcher, Lesser Whitethroat, Swallow Cricket Scrub 7am (Bob Watts). * Canons Farm: Common Redstart and 2 Whinchats near farmhouse, 2 Yellow Wagtails, 1+ Meadow Pipit, Common Buzzard, 3 Sparrowhawks, Kestrel, Rook, 7 Yellowhammers, c.70 Linnets, singing Goldcrest, singing Coal Tit, Treecreeper, Nuthatch, House Martin, c.3 Swallows, Chiffchaff, 4+ Common Whitethroats, 1+ Stock Dove, 2 Rose-ringed Parakeets, 7+ Pied Wagtails, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2+ Green Woodpeckers, Greenfinch (David Campbell). * Hammersmith Bridge: 1 Grey Wagtail, 1pr Egyptian Goose + 4 goslings, 8 House Sparrow by Riverside Studio & 7 Housemartin over Barnes (Nathalie Mahieu). * South Harrow (Roxeth Rec): male Bullfinch briefly, Whitethroat, Chiffchaff, lots of juvenile Greenfinches - this species seems to have done well here this year. (Alex Massey) * Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 2 Common Redstarts, Pied Flycatcher, 3 Spotted Flycatchers, Sedge Warbler, Garden Warbler, Hobby, lots of phylloscs, etc; Little Egret east, 11:55 (Mark Pearson et al) * Tower 42 (City of London): Grey Heron high south, Buzzard sp (flew behind building pursued by crows and didn't emerge from the other side so identification not resolved), Great Black-backed Gull south, up to 5 Peregrine Falcon, 2 Swift, c50 Swallow, House Martin (Swifts and hirundines south) (T42BSG). * Tower Hamlets Cemetery: Common Buzzard (dark individual) flew east 1215 (from direction of Tower 42), also House Martin and Sand Martin (Bob Watts) Wednesday 1 September 2010 *Brent Reservoir: Little Stint in east marsh from main hide at 09.55 (AGV per AS); Little Stint still present late morning, plus Garganey for second day, 3 Wigeon, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, 2 Snipe, 8 Lapwings (5 observers); also Whinchat on Dam & 2 Little Egrets over in evening (Andrew Self). *Crayford Marshes: 3 Avocet and 3 Knot on Thames foreshore, Little Owl, 2 Hobbies, 2 Wheatears, 24 Ringed Plover, 8 Redshanks, 2 Black-tailed Godwits, 3 Greenshanks, 20 Dunlin (Kev Jarvis & KJM). *Dagnam Park LNR: imm male Common Redstart, 1 Whinchat; good hirundine passage pm with 100+ Swallow and 20+ House Martin. Also 6+ Ring-necked Parakeets (Colin Jupp). *Fairlop Waters: Black Necked Grebe, juv Hobby, Common Sandpiper (Redbridgebirdwatching) *Fairlop Gravel Works: 3 Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper (Redbridge Birdwatching) *Five Oaks Lane, Chigwell: 100+ Swallow, 3 Whinchat, Wheatear, Spotted Flycatcher, Tree Pipit (Redbridgebirdwatching) *Hyde Park & Kensington Gardens: very vocal juv Hobby circling c40ft above Hudson Memorial (possibly one of the birds seen by SP on 26/08; this sp has been known to roost at Buckingham Palace Gardens previously and hang about Hyde Park), 6 House Martin, fem / imm Common Redstart (Kensington Gardens Flower Walk, constantly chased by Robins to 07:48 at least. Probably the same bird as present on 26/08), Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Blackcap, 4 Chiffchaff, 6 Willow Warbler (2 singing), Spotted Flycatcher, Pied Flycatcher (occasionally showing well in trees north of Serpentine Island and toward Old Police House to 10:00 at least), Reed Bunting; also 62 Mute Swan, 18 Egyptian Goose, ecl m Mandarin Duck, 3 Shoveler, 10 Red-crested Pochard, juv Little Grebe, ad fem Sparrowhawk, Peregrine Falcon carrying prey low north-east over Buck Hill, 4 Stock Dove (1 singing), 4 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, 30-35 Robin, Song Thrush, 5 Mistle Thrush, 6 Goldcrest, 5 Coal Tit (3 singing), Nuthatch, 2 Treecreeper, Jay, 3 Goldfinch (1 juv) (Des McKenzie). *London Wetland Centre: Garganey still on the scrape, Snipe, Cetti's Warbler, etc (M. Bourne); 96 Shoveler, Sparrowhawk, 7 Common Snipe, 3 Cetti's Warbler (LWC website). *Regent's Park: Whimbrel '''7.10am SW, Hobby, 3 Swifts, 2 Sand Martins, 45 House Martins, Spotted Flycatcher, 3 Common Whitethroats, 8 Blackcaps, 10 Chiffchaffs, 6 Willow Warblers (Tony Duckett). *Richmond Park: 1 '''Common Redstart in Holly/Bog Lodge Enclosure (Hugh Bradshaw). A Wheatear late am. (Steve Reed & Tim Howard) Spotted Flycatcher Thatched House Lodge. *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 2 '''(female / immature and moulting male) '''Common Redstarts associating with Pied Flycatcher'' ''in LWT garden and New River trees 1040 - 1340 at least; 10 Willow Warblers, 8 Chiffchaffs, Common Whitethroat, 4 Blackcaps, 3 Reed Warblers, Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Common Terns, Spotted Flycatcher (TB) plus the usuals (Mark Pearson Hackney Wildlife); Pied Fly still present 16:30, also 2 Sandwich Terns over (second ever site record) (Dominic Mitchell per MJP, the latter now in tears at missing the terns) *Alexandra Park: 2 Spotted Flycatchers, Linnet (poss 2), 7 Chiffchaffs (10+ overall) in cricket scrub (David Callahan). Hobby with prey (larger than martin sp) flew west 1800 (Bob Watts). *Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 1 Heron, 16 Mallard, 1 Mandarin, 6 Moorhen, 6 Coot, 3 Black-headed Gull, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 10 Woodpigeon, 1 Stock Dove, 4 Wren, 6 Robin, 6 Blackbird, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Goldcrest, 5 Great Tit, 5 Blue Tit, 3 Magpie, 2 Carrion Crow, 1 Goldfinch, 3 Greenfinch (Conrad Ellam). *Canons Farm & Banstead Woods: 2 Whinchats, 8 Meadow Pipits, Hobby, 3 Common Buzzards, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Yellowhammer, 30+ Linnets, 13 Swallows, 4+ Goldcrests (1 singing), Bullfinch, 7+ Nuthatches, 2+ Coal Tits, 8 Chiffchaffs (1 singing), 3 Common Whitethroats, 3 Blackcaps, 2+ Stock Doves, 2 Pied Wagtails & 26 Black-headed Gulls on Legal & General, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 6 Green Woodpeckers, 7+ Rose-ringed Parakeets (David Campbell). *Crossness: juv Black Tern still at the Golf Centre Outfall late p.m., 2 Whinchat in Paddocks (Birdguides). *Hounslow Heath: 3 Buzzard sp. presumably Common, thermalling high over the site. (Ian Peirce per Adam Cheeseman). *Ingrebourne Valley: Spotted Flycatcher (Shaun Harvey). *KGV Reservoir: Whimbrel, Common Snipe, 15 Yellow Wagtail, Whinchat, Wheatear, 4 Little Egret, Hobby, Sparrowhawk (Martin Shepherd). *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: 1 male Wigeon in eclipse (patch tick!), 1 Kingfisher at eastern end-flew off east, 1 Sedge Warbler at eastern end, 1 Common Sandpiper at western end, 1 Grey Wagtail flyover N onto Thames, juv Little Grebe (indicative of breeding?) (I've been seeing at least 2 Little grebes present regularly over summer, L. F-H), 40+ Teal, 15+ Gadwall, 10+ Pochard (M Bourne). *Mitcham Common: 3+ Kestrel (female perch and hover hunting at close quarters for hour around Bidder's Pond; juv male and female in tree with me underneath near old factory site; another? two seen distant over One Island pond then SW direction Beddington plus two other distant single bird sightings), Sparrowhawk(fem) near Seven Islands (Stuart M) *Paddington Green: Peregrine Falcon (probable m) in area early a.m. and still present late p.m., Stock Dove high south, 1-2 Grey Wagtail (DMc). *Pinner Park Farm: 3 Hobby, 2 Little Owl, 2 Chiffchaff & not a single Swallow in sight (JR). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: Marsh Tit on woodland feeder am (Londonbirders Twitter). *Sewardstone: 2 Spotted Flycatcher, 5 Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Common Buzzard (Martin Shepherd). *South Harrow (Roxeth Allotments) solitary Swift feeding over our plot just before 8pm - 1st here for 3 weeks (and latest ever seen here) (Alex Massey) *South Norwood Lake: 2 Mute Swan, 5 Cormorant, f Shoveler, Little Grebe, 17 Tufted Duck, Sparrowhawk, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Nuthatch, 1 Collared Dove, 2 Herring Gull, c12 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 6 Chiffchaff, 7 Ring-necked Parakeet, c16 Goldfinch (John Watson). *Staines Moor: 9.30am. 2 Little Egret, 2 Kestrel, 8 Yellow Wagtail, 1 Wheatear (Neil Randon). 26 Yellow Wagtails around feeding cattle at N end, at dusk. Also Wheatear, 2 juvenile Hobbies, Little Egret, 5 Common Snipe. (FJM) *Staines Reservoir (06:30-08:30): 5 Ringed Plover, 3 Dunlin, Kingfisher (Nigel Sluman); 8.30am: Peregrine Falcon (sitting on top of pylon between Staines and KGVI reservoirs), 2 Ringed Plover, 2 Yellow Wagtail (on bank of KGVI reservoir), 1 Common Tern (Neil Randon) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: Sand Martin hawking and Collared Dove calling opposite Soanes Centre (Bob Watts). *Trent Park, Cockfosters, Enfield: 6 Spotted Flycatcher, Blackcap, 2 Willow Warbler, 3 Chiffchaff, Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Swallow, 2 Common Buzzard. (Pete Lowman, Bob Husband (RAH). *Tyttenhanger GPs: 2 Hobby, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, Whitethroat, Willow Warblers and Chiffs still, 3 Common Tern, 16 Gadwall, 4 Shoveler, 2 Teal (Steve B). *Wanstead Flats (06:00-10:00): Hobby (north over Alex), 4 Sparrowhawk (inc. 3 together over Wanstead Park), Kestrel, Yellow Wagtail over, 2 Pied Wagtail, 1 Spotted Flycatcher (mid way down Long Wood on the south side), 8+ Chiffchaff, 7+ C. Whitethroat, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, 2+ Blackcap, 2 Garden Warbler (east of Alex), numerous Robin making their presence known, 3 Song Thrush (in the same tree), 4 + Blackbird, no sign Whinchat or Wheatear, Dunnock, Wren, very few Starling (the flocks and associated Mistle Thrush absent), Blue Tit, Great Tit (both very numerous), 13 + Jay, Carrion Crow, Magpie, Jackdaw, 7 GS Woodpecker, 7+ G Woodpecker, Swallow heard, 2 House Martin, Skylark, 10+ Greenfinch, Goldfinch, 2 Shoveler, 4 Gadwall, Mallard, Mute Swan (4 adults again and three others flying over, + cygnets of resident pair), Canada Goose, Little Grebe, Coot, Moorhen, Wood Pigeon, Collared Dove, 26 RN Parakeet, 2 Heron, 40 + BH Gull, 8 Herring Gull (6 Juv), 10+ LBB Gull, 8 Cormorant (Nick Croft). *Wanstead Park pm: Spotted Flycatcher at old sewage works, 12 Sand Martin, 3 Swallow south (S Fisher) *Willows Farm: Yellow Wagtail, Whinchat, 50+ Swallow (Steve B). *Wormwood Scrubs: 2 Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Hobby, c10 Swift, c12 Meadow Pipit, 2 Yellow Wagtail, 3 Whinchat, Northern Wheatear, c10 Common Whitethroat, 3 Blackcap, Chiffchaff, 5 Willow Warbler Archived News